Awkward!
by KKTheFemaleBoss
Summary: The new boys Jacob and Jason is causing lots of trouble for the couples in Anubis house. Can they win over the girls or will the girls stay with their current boyfriends? Couples to start with: Fabina,Peddie,Mickara,Jillow,Amfie .Joy and KT are single. For now. Rated T to be safe. My First story. Please Read! Chapter 2 is up!
1. Authors Note! :)

_**Hi. This is my first story so no mean comments just advice please. :)**_

_**For this story I'm adding 2 new people and changing the personalities of SOME people. For instance Alfie might stay the same but Nina won't . Do You Like? Please review so I can know if to carry on.**_

_**-Lots of Love KKTheFemaleBoss**_

* * *

_**P.S Intro today or tomorrow**_


	2. Intro of characters Please Read! :)

_**Jacob Williamson **_

Gender: Male

Age:16

Build:Tall,Athletic,Muscular

Looks Like:Logan Lerman (with really blue eyes.)

Family: Sisters(Patrica and Piper),Mum,Dad

Secrets: He may look like a player, but he treats his girlfriend really well.

Crush:Nina

Flaws: Vain, Too Protective

* * *

_**Jason Green**_

Gender**:**Male

Build:Tall,Athletic,Muscular

Looks Like: Niall Horan

Family: Mum,Dad

Crush:Willow(for now)

Flaws: Eats a LOT

Secrets:None(yet)

* * *

_**Changes to the rest of the house**_

Nina: More fierce, Fashionable, and flirty. Shes a daredevil and party animal. More boys have a crush on her. Anubis house are the "populars" of the school. The cheerleader worship her though she's not a and Amber are BFFs

Amber:She's nicer and obsessed with pink.

Mara: Geekier, Meaner and uglier.

Patrica:Nicer,More Gothic

Kt:

Willow: She's a hippy,. Nothing else.

Fabian: Meaner, Get jealous when sees Nina with other boys.

Eddie:

Jerome:

Mick:

Alfie:

* * *

You Like? New chapter Tomorrow hopefully. Please Review. Remember this is my first story. :)

_**-KKTheFemaleBoss**_


	3. Bumping in BAF (Best American Friend)

Here's the first chapter. I don't own anything except: Jason Green, Jacob Williamson and the plot.

Hope you enjoy

-KKTheFemaleBoss

* * *

**_Nina's POV_**

I can't wait to see everyone again. Especially Fabian. I missed him LOADS over the summer. Me and my American friends caught up over the summer but they just aren't they same as the brits. Moving on. I love my outfit! (Look on my profile) I feel so lonely on my own in the cab. Well, the drivers there but he isn't the same one I had last year. This drivers mean and grouchy and keeps glaring at me .I'm so bored. Finally, I see Hogwarts. LOL. I see the house. Yay! Not waiting for the cab to stop, I scramble out and run, bumping into someone in the process.

**_Amber's POV _**

I'm walking towards Anubis house thinking about how great my outfit looks (Amber moment), Alfie and how much I've been missing Nina. Suddenly I crash into someone.

"Sorry!" I yell quickly, looking up.

"It's ok, it's my fault I'm such a clutz! Amber? Amber! "They say.

"Nina!" I exclaim. Happy.

We link arms and walk towards the house.

* * *

U like? Sorry it's short!Review! Update Soon! Favorite!Follow!

**_-KKTheFemaleBoss_**


	4. Speechless

Thank you for everyone who reviewed or favourited. A lot of people asked me to make the chapters so I'll try. I don't anything but Jacob Williamson, Jason Green and the plot. Hope you enjoy! Check the outfits because I've changed them.

-KKTheFemaleBoss

**Awkward**

**Chapter 2**

**Speecheless**

**Fabian's Pov**

I can't wait to say Nina again. Anyway, right now I'm just sitting in the living room trying to get some of the cookies from Alfie when suddenly the most beautiful person I've ever seen walks in the room. Her dirty blonde hair frames her face and her startling blue eyes make even more drawn to her face. I love her with all my heart. I am so glad to call her mine. My Nina. She realises I'm staring so I look away quickly. I was just about to say something when...

**Nina POV**

Amber and I arrived at Anubis house finally. When we got there Fabian was already there. He was about to say something when the sexiest man alive walked in. He was with the bluest eyes I've even seen. His coal black hair was long but not too long. I was speechless.

Sorry for the long wait I'm gonna try to write more make them longer.

-KKTheFemaleBoss


End file.
